


Drabbles : KAT-TUN : G-PG13

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles galore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles : KAT-TUN : G-PG13

**Jin/Koki, Comedy : PG, 59 words** for Jo

Jin's departure had always been a bit of a sore spot with everyone, especially Jin himself, and although they could all laugh about it now for the cameras, Koki knew that deep down inside, the fear of it happening again was still too fresh, a wound that would never fully heal, and really, it wasn't very funny at all.

  
**Jin/Ueda, "Gaze, lie, and smirk in time. / Your arrogance will suit you well / Till fashion is dispelled." : R, 183 words** for Pippa

Jin was infuriating. He was stubborn, pig-headed, self-centred, difficult, careless and utterly _infuriating_.

Even if he wasn't speaking, his eyes were enough to make Ueda's blood boil, gazing at him from across the room with a secretive smirk on his face, lies spilling off of his tongue with ease while Kame asks him why he hadn't come home last night.

Ueda wants to punch him. But he can't, not even while Jin's never-ending arrogance grates on his nerves like chalk on a board, not even as Jin wraps his arms around Kame's neck while he apologises, voice sincere but eyes telling Ueda over Kame's shoulder of all the things Jin wants to do to him.

Every time, Ueda swears it'll be the last. One day, Kame will find out, and worse than ending the band, it'll end the friendship they've worked so hard all these years to build. Every time, Ueda promises himself he'll send Jin away.

But every time, Jin kicks his shoes off in the genkan, cap askew on his head, and, as he pulls Ueda's clothes from his body, Ueda promises himself this one last time.

  
**Jin/Ueda, England : PG, 167 words** for Pippa

"England?! Can I come?!"

"No, Jin."

"Ple~ase? I promise I'll behave."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's not a vacation! It's for work!"

"Pff, work, sure. You take a few photos, get to explore England, visit places, see all the girls, take a few more photos, and come home again. Sounds like it'll be _so_ hard on you."

"I'm going to spend the whole weekend being followed by a camera! It's hardly my idea of a good time."

"You sure? Because you seemed pretty enthusiastic about that time whe-"

"Jin. Now is hardly the time to talk about that."

"I've still got the ta~pe."

"You're not coming, Jin."

A week later, Jin wakes up to find a stuffed toy on his pillow, a note sitting carefully in its lap.

_His name is Shakespeare. You'd better not let Pin chew on him, or set fire to him like the last thing I bought you._

The last line had been scribbled through, but Jin twisted and angled the paper beneath the light until he could see what had been written there.

_P.S. I missed you._

  
**Junno/Maru, Gloves : PG, 65 words** for Jo

Junno's fingers were turning blue from the cold, the dull ache fading to nothing as they started to numb, and he wished he had brought his gloves with him - but when Maru pulled him in close and cupped his owned gloved hands around Junno's, blowing warm air on them through the gap in his palms, Junno remembered why he always left them at home.

  
**Kame/Koki, Accidents : PG, 101 words** for Jo

Kame wasn't one rush into things, always thinking every possible scenario through and meticulously planning every little aspect of his life - everything except Koki, who brought excitement and fun into Kame's life. Until one day, when a baby turns up on their doorstep, with a note to Koki from a mother who couldn't possibly take care of her; and despite the scandal they know it's going to cause, the moment Kame takes the tiny thing into his arms and she curls tiny fingers around his thumb, he knows he wouldn't give up the excitement Koki brings him for the world.

  
**Kame/Ueda, "-and then I went shopping and some girl handed me a money off voucher to this awesome place-" : G, 219 words** for Pippa

"-and then I went shopping and some girl handed me a money off voucher to this awesome place-"

Ueda raised an eyebrow and smothered his grin, wondering if Kame was going to stop for breath any time soon.

"-and on the way home I went by and it looked really nice and I thought I should try the food but not just because of the voucher so I was going to go-"

Ueda settles back in his chair and folds his legs neatly, watching as Kame's cheeks colour slightly.

"-but I realised I'd probably look pretty silly going for a meal on my own so I didn't and I was just wondering if maybe possibly if you weren't busy and were hungry youmightwanttomaybegowithme."

Kame's inhale sounded like the first breath of a drowning man, and Ueda couldn't stop his smile any longer. Kame's cheeks - when he finally dared to raise his eyes to look at the other man - turned an even deeper scarlet, but then Ueda's grin softened and he ducked his head politely.

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

Kame's eyes widened and he spluttered for a moment, until Ueda winked and flashed teeth at him, then Kame couldn't do anything but grin stupidly back at him and look forward to the evening.

  
**Koki/Nakamaru, Bungee, PG13, 271 words** for Lexie

"Why do you keep on doing it?" Koki asks from the doorway, frowning as Maru empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl before the night's show.

The other man coughs a little, and wipes his mouth with a tissue.

"These shows are supposed to be our best yet," Maru replies, voice rasping from the abuse his throat had taken, "Everyone else is putting in everything they can, the least I can do is do the same."

He pushes himself to his feet and rinses his mouth several times before leaning against the sink, arms outstretched in front of him.

"Besides," he hangs his head, biceps hiding the flush on his cheeks, "They all think I won't do it. Every one of them out there, they want me to, but they think I won't. For once, I don't want to be the safe one, the boring one, the one who keeps the peace or plays the fool. I want to shock them. I want to do something that will make them remember me."

There's a moment of silence before Koki's arms are winding around his waist, chin nestling in between Maru's neck and shoulder.

"Idiot," he murmurs affectionately, and presses his lips to Maru's cheek before steering him out of the bathroom and lowering him onto the mattress.

It might all be the truth, but as Koki nuzzled his skin, gentle hands and lips and soft words soothing away his worries for a while, Maru decides he'd jump off that ledge and more every day for the rest of his life if it got him Koki's methods of relaxation.

  
**Koki/Ueda(+Uchi), doggy style (and 'the use of Uchi as a plot device') : G, 163 words** for Pippa

"Uwa! This one is so cute!" Uchi flails and holds out something that looks like one of their more hideous stage costumes after Jin had attempted to put it through the washer-dryer.

Ueda sighs a little too loudly, and Koki elbows him in the ribs, gleaning a yelp and a glare instead.

"Why do _we_ have to babysit the brat!?" He whispers angrily, frown disappearing instantly in favour of a too-bright smile when Uchi turns around to grin at them both. The moment his back is turned again, sullen eyebrows return.

Koki looks sheepish, "I owe Tegoshi a favour."

"Why?! What could you possibly have done to warrant something with this painful a punishment?!"

"You really don't want to know."

Ueda continues to eye Koki dubiously before deciding he was definitely better off not knowing what Koki and Tegoshi got up to behind closed doors. Even following Uchi around, carrying his mountain of bags while he picked out the most god-awful doggy clothes in existence was better than that.

  
**Koki/Ueda, Hanabi, R, 156 words** for P-suke

The wide grin stretched across Ueda's face is childlike in its innocence as he gazes up at the sky, explosions of light dancing above them. Koki can't stop himself mirroring the smile and watching the bursts of colour in Ueda's shining eyes, unable to tear his gaze away even for a moment to appreciate the firework display.

When Ueda turns and catches him staring, Koki flushes and hopes the darkness obscures the redness of his cheeks, but then he feels Ueda's hand slipping into his, long slender fingers twining together with his own, and when Ueda squeezes his hand, Koki feels an identical constriction in his chest.

The fireworks are beautiful, but Koki knows it's seeing them with Ueda that makes them so spectacular. And when he takes him home, lies the other man down against smooth, cool sheets and claims him for his own, it's the fireworks behind Koki's eyelids that dazzle him the most.

  
**Koki/Ueda, "You land as lightly as the new snow / Onto the melting boy / You land as gently, you're so~ / Bathed in your radiance, I melt." : G, 357 words** for Pippa

Winter is Ueda's favourite season of the year. The stark colours, spindly black branches against a clear, white sky, the smooth sheets of snow and snowflakes in on small children's tongues, the crisp, fresh air - not that Tokyo ever saw much of that. And Christmas, with its sparkling trees and twinkling lights, bringing a smile to everyone's face.

It's snowing now, although he can't feel it. He's curled up in his window seat chewing on the end of his pen with his notebook in his lap, watching his bandmates act like children in the snow, unshovelled in his garden so that it reaches up to their shins. Jin pushes Junno over, and the taller man flails around for balance before overbalancing and tumbling backwards into the snow, disappearing from sight. Soon he's back, and Ueda can hear Jin's squeal through the double glazing as Junno shoves a handful of snow down his shirt.

He sees more than hears Kame laugh, and Jin glares and sulks, turning his wrath on Nakamaru instead. Their N tries to run, but it's like running through water, and he ends up tripping and falling, nose-first, into a snow drift along the side of the fence.

Koki hauled him up with a grin, and Ueda's heart skipped a beat. That smile, brighter than the sun, would surely be the death of him. Nakamaru leans forward too quickly, and Koki flips them just in time to send Maru tumbling back into the snow. Koki looks about to follow him, but throws his weight forwards so that just his fingertips skim the top layer of snow before he's upright. Ueda's eyes soften as Koki turns towards him and waves, gesturing for him to come outside, and Ueda shakes his head in the negative, content for now to just watch.

Koki pulled a face, then cried out as Jin leapt onto his back. Ueda just chuckled to himself and braced his notebook on his knees, beginning to write.  
 __  
You land as lightly as the new snow,  
Onto the melting boy (and melt away),  
You land as gently, you're so~,  
Bathed in your radience, I melt.

**Are You Ready for GIRLS?; NTT, PG**  
For encoded_panties, originally [here](http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/96802.html?thread=2064674#t2064674)

"You mean... We get girls?" Koki exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Like, _real_ girls?"

"As opposed to?" Nakamaru muttered, but Koki pretended not to hear him in favour of tugging the proposed blocking sheet towards him when Junno offered it.

"Yep! See," Junno pointed to the sheet in case Koki had missed it, "For the whole song."

Nakamaru wasn't looking quite as thrilled as the other two, curling up a little tighter on the couch. "So do we have to, like... dance with them?"

"Yes!" Junno bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, "They dance with us, not just around us now."

Ueda huffed, and his disembodied - and distinctly unimpressed - voice floated out from behind his magazine. "How come you get the girls." It wasn't really a question, but Koki treated it like one anyway, still grinning that shit-eating grin of his.

"You should've thought of that when you wrote your song, Tat-chan."

Ueda huffed again, magazine bobbing with him, but said nothing more.

"Pff, it's not girls they want, anyway."

They'd all but forgotten Kame was still there, hidden behind a pile of creams and pots, but every now and then an elbow and the tips of his hair straighteners would drift into sight.

"Sure it is," Koki leered, a little taunting, a little lecherous, and dropped to his knees theatrically, "Remember?"

Kame peered around the mound of products, then scoffed. "Yeah, but they screamed the most when they knew it was you. Remember?" He added, voice mocking, then said pointedly, "Just you wait and see."

He disappeared again to a chorus of groans and Koki's grumbling murmurs.

"If he molests Taipi again, I _swear_ , I-"

"Oh, who cares!" Junno interrupted, grin as bright as ever, and took Koki by the shoulders, shaking him lightly, "We have _girls_."

Placated, Koki shuffled his chair closer to Junno's to plan exactly how they could adapt the choreography to get the best results. Nakamaru's pained whines with every addition went entirely unnoticed.

 

**Penguins; NakaNaka, 329 words**  
for P-suke, originally [here](http://japanese-romeo.livejournal.com/33377.html#cutid1).

"What the fuck are we watching, Yucchi?" Koki grumbles, slouching even further down on the sofa until he's all but lost in the plush cushions.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen."

Huffing softly, Koki lets his eyes wander to the little black and white waddling creatures on the television screen. He'd done his best, really, twisted Nakamaru's arm as hard as he could manage, but to no avail. Really. If he was stuck here, he might as well watch it.

Besides, they were kind of cu- curious, swooping and diving in the ice-cold water like fish and plodding around in the snow like tiny, chubby little people in suits.

The narrator continues to talk over them, pointing out the different types, and Koki has to stuff his hand in his mouth when he finds out the name of the species of the one with the beak that had reminded him of Ueda.

Nakamaru takes his stifled laughter as annoyance, though, and turns to him.

"We can watch something else, you know."

Koki blinks.

"Uh, no, it's okay. You want to watch this."

Nakamaru shrugs, "Nah, it's only stuff I knew already. I thought it would be interesting, but-"

Koki waves his hand and tries to look as sincere as possible. He's nothing if not a good friend, after all, "It's fine, honest."

"Come on, let's put on something else. What's that movie with the cars and the girls you like again?" Nakamaru reaches for the remote, and Koki, panicked, snatches it away.

"I said it's fine!"

Opening his mouth and closing it again, Nakamaru lifts his eyebrows then smiles knowingly, "Okay, okay. I guess I do kinda like them."

Koki sets the remote down tentatively, and turns back to the television for a moment before Nakamaru speaks up again, a slight lilt to his voice.

"They mate for life, you know."

Koki can't stop his gaze flickering to the side slightly, swallowing when he finds the other man looking right back at him.

Maybe there's a better way to spend his evening than watching documentaries about penguins.

 

**Rocomadour; Kame/Ueda, 317 words**   
For P-suke, originally [here](http://japanese-romeo.livejournal.com/33377.html). (I'm sorry if the details are sketchy, I tried to look up as much as I could ._. )

Ueda stands under the arch and looks up and up, up the seemingly endless incline of steps carved from off-white stone. A thousand years old, weathered with time and countless pairs of feet climbing, admiring, dreaming, and he can feel the history etched into the rock. He tries to imagine what the place would look like crawling with tourists, closes his eyes to picture hoards of monks dragging themselves up on their knees, robes and skin and flesh tearing as they climb with but one soul purpose.

A single drop of sweat sneaks out from beneath his hair to roll down his neck, and Ueda rubs at the itch it leaves behind, skin warm under the crisp blue sky. Kicking his sandals off, he picks them up and begins to climb, a steady, gentle pace that allows him to enjoy the view out over the cavern as he gets higher and higher. The quiet is almost deafening, too early for tourists and too late for chirping, singing birds in the hills, but soon, it's broken.

"Come on, Uebo! What's taking you so long?"

Kame's head appears around the corner at the top of the steps, and he starts to trot back down again, already eager to see more. It's the other man's first time here, and he's all but bubbling over with excitement, wide eyes drinking in the magnificent sights around them. Ueda's enjoyment is much more gentle, a warm swell in his chest and a soft smile on his lips, and not for the first time he wishes he had all the time in the world to stand right here, just like this. Kame's exuberance is endearing, but grating, an awkward disturbance amongst the perfection of Europe.

But then Kame flashes him that bright, sunny smile, teeth as white as the sparse clouds drifting overhead, and Ueda knows there is no-one else in the world he'd rather be here with.

 

**Run, Baby, Run, Don't Ever Look Back; G; Jin/Ueda**  
233 words, for Riha (originally [here](http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/63937.html?thread=1280449#t1280449).)

When Ueda dreams, he's running.

Running, running, always running.

Away from who? What? It never matters, just as long as he keeps on running, fueled by fear-tinged adrenaline. He doesn't want to stop to find out what he's running from, can't, won't, just runs, runs, runs.

And as always, just like every night of pounding feet and panting breaths that have come before, Ueda's lungs burn and his head throbs, the sweat on his palms and face cooled by the air rushing past as he keeps on running, running, always running.

But tonight, something is different. Tonight, his footsteps don't echo in his ears one after the other, and his heart skips a beat at the sound of another set of feet slamming into the concrete with a steady thud, thud, thud.

Ueda surges forward in a burst of energy, but the thing following him catches up without any sign of trouble, and the two of them run, run, run side by side, step by step, mile after mile until Ueda's stomach nearly leaps free of his throat when something brushes against him.

A shoulder, an arm, a body. Running, running, running. A bare neck, hair pulled back, and a familiar profile turning toward him, face lighting up in a bright grin that eases the darkness surrounding them as they run, on and on and on, together.

When Ueda dreams, he runs from the world.

But tonight, Jin runs with him.

 

**Sparkles; G; Ueda/Kame**  
391 words, for Tally (originally [here](http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/63937.html?thread=1320897#t1320897))

Kame likes going to clubs, likes to drink and talk and laugh, but he's never been much of a dancer - he does enough of that at work.

Instead, Kame prefers to watch. He likes watching the others on the dance floor, swaying and rocking to the music, feeling the music flow through them and control the way they move together as one. He likes watching the way the colours sparkle and flicker upon them all, a bright, pulsing pika pika of light across their faces, their smiles.

One smile stands out amongst the rest, shining brilliantly amongst a sea of plain faces.

Ueda isn't ever keen on dancing outside of work either, but once he's been plied with alcohol, he shifts and bends to the will of those around him, and when those around him include Jin and Koki - who are never willing to go home without some pretty little thing on their arm - he ends up dancing.

Ueda baffles him, shifting from one personality to the next as if he's doing something as meaningless as changing his shirt. The change is fluid, almost unnoticable until it's already happened, and even after all these years, Kame can't put his finger on it. The disco balls hanging overhead reflect off of Ueda's hair, turning it a vibrant red, every single one of its facets sending the light shooting off in different directions, much like the one person drawing Kame's attention.

Ueda has so many facets, so many parts of himself that he keeps hidden away, never showing it all at once as if he's protecting the other sides of his personality with whichever one he's deciding to show today. He's mysterious, flitting from infectious happiness to a black temper, as if storm clouds have settled above him with the flick of a switch.

It's taken him years to figure out the different moods Ueda has, and he's sure it'll take him many more years to figure out exactly what it is that triggers the switch, and even more than that to discover the telltale signs that come before hand, but when Kame arrived for his audition that day, young and naive and ungroomed, he'd decided he would be in this for the long haul, so he supposes he's got all the time in the world to learn everything there is to know about Ueda Tatsuya.

 

**This is Our Imitation...**  
PG, Koki/Nakamaru; 479 words, for Kon

"Daa!" They shout in unison, and the crowd erupts, more at the chance to cheer than anything else.

"Next, i~s," Nakamaru draws out the syllable until it's more like a gently humming engine than a word, and Koki leaps in.

"Impressions!"

More cheering, and the pair egg them on with wide grins and flailing arms while two juniors produce a pair of chairs.

They move them as far apart as possible, right to the edges of the small, round stage in the centre of the crowd and sit town, telling the crowd to guess who they are pretending to be, and get a roar of agreement in response.

Koki sits ramrod straight and produces a bottle of nail polish from one of his many pockets, starting to mime painting his nails. Nakamaru, on the other hand, slouches down as far as he can go and pulls out a cellphone, tapping away at the keypad.

The crowd giggle collectively over the silence, which drags out for an entire minute, and just as they start to fidget awkwardly, Nakamaru shocks them quiet by letting out a long, loud burst of hysterical laughter.

Koki's eyes flicker upwards and without missing a beat he flings the (thankfully closed) nail polish bottle across the stage, catching Nakamaru's shoulder. Nakamaru's response is heavily delayed, but after a moment he slowly looks up with a nasty glare, and the phone goes flying across the stage, missing Koki by a mile and clattering to a halt.

Koki shoots to his feet and the crowd are laughing now, softly but that's definitely amusement rippling through them as he advances on Nakamaru slowly, mouth set in a hard line, and the other man stands too, only to pick up his chair and hold it out like a shield, four spindly legs hindering Koki's progress as they dance around each other with exaggerated bouncing and batting arms.

Jin and Kame stalk onstage then, faces like thunder, and grab hold of their impersonators, one ear each to drag them offstage just like they'd choreographed. Nakamaru and Koki twist up their faces and the chair clatters to the floor as they clutch at their faces and try and fight the other two off to no avail, and as they reach the back of the stage and Kame and Jin throw them to the floor, towering over them menacingly and bellowing 'daa' down at them with fury-filled voices, the lights go out.

Laughter erupts and crescendos around them as they make their escape, and the crowd applaud loudly. Koki can't imagine the reaction would have been the same if they'd acted out what comes after the bickering though; the fingers wrapped tightly around slender wrists, dragging and pulling, the frustrated kisses shared where they think no-one will find them, the hands sliding under shirts and on hovering belt buckles that they think no-one knows about.

Luckily, all four of them can keep a secret.

 

**Winner; PG; Jin/Nakamaru**  
316 words, for Gwynn (originally [here](http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/96802.html?thread=2053922#t2053922))

Being friends with Jin is like a constant competition. He can always find some way to turn whatever he's doing into a challenge, whether it's who can eat the most ramen or who can slip the most curses into their lyrics without being called out on it.

Nakamaru can remember Jin promising him meals out if he could win three rounds of the newest Tekken on the trot, but more often than not Jin had spent the whole morning practicing and wiped the floor (literally) with Nakamaru's character. He'd promised him a night of free beer if he could guess what movie Jin was describing, but it was always an obscure English title that he could barely pronounce.

Once, he'd beaten Jin. Just once, four years ago, and Jin had looked so utterly crestfallen and heartbroken at having lost that Nakamaru had promised himself he would never, ever do it again.

It's a fine balance, though, getting Jin to win even at the things he's no good at without it being glaringly obvious that he's letting him win. He's had plenty of practice over the years though, and Nakamaru considers himself a bit of a dab hand at it (although it's far easier when he doesn't have to try and lose).

This time, they're collecting numbers. He automatically expects Jin to get the most, because Nakamaru is fumbling and awkward and stumbles over his words and embarrasses himself. However, it soon becomes clear that the girls appear to like it, and when he sees a whole group of girls look at Jin, sneer, and stalk off, he begins to worry that maybe it's not going to be as easy as he thought.

By the end of the night, they reconvene in their booth to share scores, and Jin produces six tiny pieces of paper and his hand, the seventh number scrawled on the skin. He grins triumphantly, and Nakamaru sighs dejectedly, reaching into his pocket and carefully fishing out two white slips from in between the eleven others hidden there.

Another win for Jin, and the wide grin that graces his face is more than worth it. Besides, when Jin's discarding all his numbers and going home with Nakamaru, not any of them, Nakamaru has to wonder who the real winner is.


End file.
